Jungle Emperor Leo (1997 film)
Jungle Emperor Leo is a big-budget film adaption of the last half of the Jungle Emperor manga. Observed from the Leo the Lion series, the movie covers the following episodes:' '''Leo Becomes a Father (#5),' The Green Plague (#25) and '''The Eternal Mount Moon (#26). However, the movie just follows the story from the Jungle Emperor manga. Some question why the film did not use the version of events seen in Leo the Lion. This may be partially explained for the fact that in Western world, the original manga is much less known than the first tv -series. Plot In the beginning of this film, Leo is an adult and has just learned that his mate, Lyra, has just given birth to twin cubs: Lune and Lukio. After a grand celebration, the scene changes drastically to a bustling city where a man named Ham Egg is travelling from jeweler to jeweler to try and sell a special stone he found in the Bajalu Jungle. After being turned down at every pawn shop and jeweler he goes to, the jewelers all inform someone of Ham Egg's whereabouts, and soon he is hauled away by intimidating men in black suits. As it turns out, the stone that he's been trying to sell is really the "Moonlight Stone", a mineral that could be used as a power source and save the world from an impending energy crisis. A scientific organization led by Dr. Plus and Dr. Minus seek the help of Ham Egg to lead them to the source of the Moonlight Stone so it can be salvaged and used to help humanity. Ham Egg, however, is only interested in money, but is soon persuaded by Dr. Plus who is well aware of Ham Egg's illegal poaching activities. Ham Egg agrees to work for them, but demands to be put in charge of the search. Accompanying Ham Egg is Mr. Lemonade of the organization, and Dr. Moustache who is already stationed in the jungle. When they arrive in the jungle, Dr. Moustache and Mr. Lemonade are shocked by Ham Egg and his "friends" who want only destroy the jungle and shoot any animal they come across. Dr. Moustache constantly argues with them over being respectful to nature, as Mr. Lemonade records everything that happens in his journal. As Leo's son, Lune, becomes more and more curious of the human world, Leo continues to protect the animals of the jungle from whatever may threaten them, including Ham Egg's sinister actions, dissent amongst the animals, and a deadly disease that is affecting the animals. With his domain violated by humans in a relentless search for the Moonlight Stone, their actions bring death to the jungle and break up Leo's family. Leaving Leo with the heavy responsibility of bringing peace to the jungle, his family, and even the humans. Lune leaves the jungle behind, and travels by a log in the water to a nearby city. Lune is found by fishers and taken to a circus. A girl from the circus decides to take care of him, and he befriends a rat named Jack. Eventually a stork from the jungle finds Lune and tells him of how the disease is killing off many animals and she leaves with her flock. Lune is frightened by the idea that his family may be dead. Eventually there is a fire in the circus and Lune gets all the animals to help put it out. Lune, Jack and, the girl who took care of Lune bid their goodbyes and Lune sneaks onto a boat that will help him get back to Africa. In the jungle, Lyra is affected by the deadly disease and shortly dies. Although Lukio comes down with the same ailment, Dr. Moustache is able to cure her. Leo, heartbroken by the disintegration of his family, decides to lead the humans to the center of the mountain where there are many moonlight stones. Many hunters are lost on the way, but finally they arrive. As they discover the stones, Ham Egg shoots at the trio. At the last minute, Mr. Lemonade jumps in the way and takes the bullet himself and dies. They soon discover the stones, and Ham Egg, blinded by greed, steals one of the stones and swallows it so no one else can have it, but dies shortly afterwards because the stone poisoned him. Dr. Moustache takes Leo and together they escape back down the mountain. It is then that Moustache suddenly realizes that the lion has gone blind. He rids of the stone they got because he believes it has ruined enough lives. The film ends with Lune returning from the human's world and Dr. Moustache taking the cub to see his father's pelt. Leo died on the journey by stabbing himself with Dr. Moustache's knife. He did this so Dr. Moustache could eat his flesh and clothe himself with Leo's fur so he can tell the humans what they need to know. Lune then begins nuzzling his fur. Dr. Moustache tells Lune about what his father did, "Your father was as wise as he was brave, and you should know what he did to save the world. He was the most courageous soul I've ever met, a true king who gave his life to save the land". Then both of them head out into a meadow and see clouds in the shape of Leo. Cast Japanese Dub * Leo voiced by Masane Tsukayam * Lyre voiced by Chieko Baisho * Lune voiced by Tomoko Ishimura * Lukio voiced by Hekiru Shiina * Tommy voiced by Naoki Tatsuta * Coco voiced by Kaneta Kimotsuki * Burazza voiced by Kei Tani * Pagoola voiced by Masatō Ibu * Bizo vouced by Ranran Suzuki * Merry vouced by Tomoko Nakajima * Higeoyaji voiced by Kōsei Tomita * Ham Egg voiced by Danshi Tatekawa * Ramune voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto * Dr. Minus voiced by Kōzō Shioya * Dr. Plus voiced by Yasuo Muramatsu English Dub * Leo voiced by Dan Green * Lyre voiced by Veronica Taylor * Lune voiced by Tara Sands * Lukio voiced by Elizabeth Williams * Tommy voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas * Coco voiced by David Wills * Burazza voiced by Kayzie Rogers * Pagoola voiced by David Brimmer * Bizo voiced by Michelle Newman * Merry voiced by Stephanie Sheh * Higeoyaji voiced by Mike Pollock * Ham Egg voiced by Ted Lewis * Ramune voiced by Jamie McGonnigal * Dr. Minus voiced by Zachary Alexander * Dr. Plus voiced by Lex * Jack voiced by Wayne Grayson Speices seen in this film * Lions * Parrots * Antelope * Mandrill * Elephants (both African and Asian * Rhinoceroses * Rats * Woolly Mammoth * Butterflies * Rhinoceros Beetle * Ladybugs * Chameleons * Chipmunks * Sparrows * Leaf cutter ants * Squirrels * Chimpanzees * Bushbabies * Ring-Tailed Lemurs * Aye-Ayes * Zebras * Superb Starlings * Yellow Canaries * Green Flycatchers * Wildebeests * Hippopotamuses * Giraffes * Meerkats * Ground Squirrels * Warthogs * Cape Buffaloes * Egrets * Flamingoes * Ostriches * Leopards * Foxes * Cheetahs * Hornbills * Oxpeckers * Storks * Monkeys * Baboons * Serval * Pelicans * Aardvarks * Gibbon * Otters * Eagles * Pigeons * Vultures * Wild Dogs * Jerboas * Crows * Mice * Crocodiles * Rock Hyraxes * African Bullfrog * Sacred Ibis * Barbary Sheep * Mice * Turacos (imagination only) * Toucans (imagination only) * Camel (imagination only) * Gorilla (imagination only) * Tigers * Dogs * Horses * Bears * Jackal * Snakes * Agama Lizard * Triceratops (skull only) * Wolves Hon-O-Ji Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji is a prequel to the film which was released in 2000 (3 years after the film was released). It shows the concept of "the kind of quality required of a king" drawing on the history of Kyoto by introducing Oda Nobunaga, one of the unique leaders in Japanese history. Gallery Screenshot_20180228-152633.png Drplus.png Errors * This movie takes place in east Africa, meerkats which are inhabitants of the jungle aren't found in East Africa (they only live in Southern Africa), also in the beginning where Coco announces the birth of Lune and Lukio, a family of Chipmunks (which are found on North America and Asia), leaf cutter ants (which are only found in South America), two ring-tailed lemurs, and an Aye-Aye (Lemurs are only found in Madagascar) were seen. Trivia *Osamu Tezuka make cameo appearances in this movie, same with Pinoko from Black Jack, and Gourdski. *Like in Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo), Kenichi, Leona, Bubu, and Toto are absent. (Slickar did appear in Leo the Lion, but he didn't appear in the film). Category:Films